Noah Black
Noah Black Noah is the Durmstrang champion in Riddle And Luck. His home country is never revealed, but is probably in Eastern Europe. He is Ginny Lovegood’s love interest. In Riddle And Faith he joins MI78 alongside Ava Free. Pre-Hogwarts As revealed in Chapter 15, Noah is an orphan. His mother died of illness quite soon after he was born. His father died in a fire in his workplace. He was raised by Annika, their blood relationship is never mentioned. But she is described by Noah as “basically all I have in terms of family now” Appearences Chapter 4 “The Champion for Durmstrang is... Noah Black,” Dumbledore said. He looked a bit confused. He looked around. “Are you sure this is the champion for Durmstrang?” This is Noah’s first appearence. Later in the chapter he explains how is name is a coincidence and he does go to Durmstrang. When Emelia And Sapphire enter the room, Noah is staring off into the distance. Noah then tells Elea how the girls aren’t delivering her nail polish. Chapter 5 Noah walks past the girls talking to his friend. Ginny hints how she wants to go to the dance with him. Chapter 5 1/2 Ginny asks Noah to the dance, Noah says yes. Noah then comments on how “beautiful” Ginny looks. Chapter 6 The dance. Noah is on the table with Claire, Sean, Cherry, Jay, Amora, Cameron and Ginny. Sean and Noah were chatting together in a foreign lanaguage. Chapter 8 Noah is getting a dragon chosen, his is a Nigerian Widepaw. Noah is up first for the task. He turns a rock into a replica of a golden egg and switches it with the real egg. He gets a score of 38 out of 50. Chapter 9 Noah’s score is revealed for those who can’t be bothered to do the math. Chapter 10 As Emelia gets out of the Hospital Wing she notices Noah diving in the lake. Chapter 11 Ginny is revelaed as the person most important to Noah. McGonagall hints at the fact that they should go out by calling her his “girlfriend”. Noah is described as taking the cold well, while out on the pier. Noah took Gillyweed and jumped in. Amora hints on how Ginny is completely in love with Noah. Chapter 12 There is no description of Noah rescuing Ginny but they did come 3rd. Chapter 14 Noah’s first chapter done by his point of view. He and Ginny are walking around outside. They start talking about how Noah first presumed the English would be like. Ginny says that his description fits Emelia. Noah doubts that. Ginny looks sad an explains that’s how she is normally like. Noah then cracks a joke to make her smile again. Later on Noah holds Ginny’s hand as they “point out Nargles”. Noah doesn’t get to speak as Cherry, Claire and Amora rush over and tell them the secret of their DADA Professors. Chapter 15 Annika is introduced as Noah’s only family. She is described only as “a stern looking woman”. Noah then tells Emelia, Sapphire and Elea about how both his parents died and Annika is all he’s got left. Chapter 16 Noah the last champion to go into the maze. Chapter 17 He runs through the maze, monologuing about how he needs the prize money since his family is broke. He runs across Magpie standing there, he originally thinks it’s a test. Magpie then casts a spell so he almost dies. As Magpie walks away he reached for his wand and cast a flare. Chapter 18 Hagrid carries him out of the maze. Ginny ran over to him, followed by Ariana. Hagrid explains how he needs to go to the Hospital Wing. Later on, after Noah wakes up in the Hospital Wing he gives Ginny his address and reminds her he won’t stay in Hogwarts. He then asks Ginny to be his girlfriend, Ginny says yes and hugs him. They both smile. Chapter 19 Noah leaves, Ginny hugs him tightly before he goes. Chapter 5- Riddle And Faith Noah’s first appearence in this book, he is mentioned as being in the briefing room when Ava shows up. He is mentioned to have been first noticed by his hair and then by his eyes. Ava expresses to Jack Bomd how she is confused at his appearence, by him not being English and being very young. Jack pretends not to hear. Later it is explained that Noah is chosen for the task because he had already earned the trust of Sapphire and her friends. It is suggested by Ava that he insisted on joining to see Ginny again. Evan Titheradge introduces himself to Noah with a “seemingly angelic voice” Noah replies that he is sure they will become fast friends. Chapter 1- Riddle And Hope Noah is mentioned to have continued as a Charms Teacher. Dumbledore originally refers to him as Noah, but then corrects himself and says Professor Black. Trivia * The name “Noah” means “rest” or “comfort” which sums him up. * Though he is often described to be speaking in Russian that is probably not where he comes from or the language he speaks. * His name is very much not typical for where he comes from. * He and Ginny are the second boyfriend-girlfriend relationship to be mentioned in the story. The first being Jay and Cherry. * The reason he (being not British) is allowed to work for MI78 is never mentioned. * His number as an agent is 095